Lost Di Ravello tapes
The Lost Di Ravello tapes are collectable items in QWTF spy's JC4. Description They're a type of collectable items in Karthstan, in the form of Di Ravello's personal diary, however, these items were lost and ended up on Karthstan's beaches. These tapes are also longer than the original tapes He tells his life story before joining the military and becoming dictator of Medici. Day 6317 "Day 6317 (sighs) I haven't made these in a while not since when I became the leader of Medici, driving her out the chaos and into prosperity, might as well explain my life story before I joined the military no one has heard my background before, I don't tend to explain myself. Ok, I was born somewhere in the 50s on a farm in Insula Fonte, a place full of farmlands, my father had owned the farm for as long as I can remember. I had a mother but she died in a car crash a year after my birth, my father didn't blame me. He said it was her own damn fault. As for my relationship with my father, it was great, great guy to be around with. I never attended school instead I was home-schooled it was father's choice because he didn't want me bullied at school by the other kids. However, one day little me and my father had to go to Costa Del Porto, I always hated that place due to its horrible living conditions and rude populace, you couldn't engage in peaceful conversation for directions without the local citizens going into a rage for no explained reason. God, whoever thought Costa Del Porto was a good idea is an idioto. I even met some stupid old timer fishing and complaining that there was no fish. Someday, I will burn that town but I will give it a few more years to live out its pathetic existence." Note: this Stupid Old Timer Di Ravello mentions, is the same old man who Rico and Mario meet in A Terrible Reaction. Day 6318 "Day 6318, time to get me a drink, interesting fact to tell today, when I was a teenager father handed me my first beer that's until it went up in flames, I lit a lighter too close to the alcohol I was drinking, the fire went all over my face but strangely It felt that I can control the fire, father came with a bucket of water and splash it over my face, the flames were exhausted and I was immediately sent to the doctor thankfully the doctor said I was not blinded, however, the incident burned into my memory and soon I started having dreams of me on fire, I loved those dreams. Father thought I was crazy and tried to have me sent to an asylum, so when I was working in the fields when I saw my father delivering the news of this, I killed him with my sickle, my first human killed was my father. I wept for hours but it came to me, it felt like an ultimate victory, I disposed of the evidence and placed my sickle in my father's hand making it look like an accident when the policia came I explained that it was an accident, they believed me. Father's farm went into foreclosure and I was sent to my uncle's house to live with him, I attended his funeral. Well, father, you were my first victim. In fact, my favourite songs are "Fire" and "Firestarter", why? Because of Fire." Day 6319 "Day 6319, in the first years of the 80s, uncle was handling the mortgage payments in order to get my Father's farm back, while I was planning my next victory, I was going to join the military, however, it was volunteer only and I had to pass some difficult tests, however, since I completed home-school and received my GED the educational tests were easy to pass but for my psychiatric evaluation test I threatened my evaluator to give the clean bill of health, he was a scaredy cat so he gave the damn thing with no resistance at all (laughs) for the physical tests, I used steroids to increase my muscle mass, then I passed all the tests required and I was now headed for boot camp as I already explained my military career, I will give a factoid, before assigning up for the southern islands I served in war, I received a purple heart and a lot of medals. How war changed me for the better. I'm following in my father's footsteps as he was also a general in WW2." Day 6320 "Day 6320, Rico Rodriguez made the news today as a "dictator removal specialist", he apparently overthrew Pandak, leader of Panau. I actually met Rico a year before his family died in that house fire I set up. I think it was 1985, yeah, 1985, he was in that little garage with his mechanic friend Mario, preparing for the next race. I came over there to congratulate the two for winning the grand prix, however, looking back on it now. He was just some lawless youth or now orphan who should've been brought to justice. He doesn't deserve to be remembered as a "hero", the only hero is me. Sebastiano Di Ravello, in other news, the European Union made some trade agreements with me. The EU reminds me of Medici under President Dante, ugh, I don't want to remember those days when the democratic government made unnecessary restrictions on guns and other things. Soon the EU will know my power. Medici's ally, Karthstan is making some noise lately. Apparently, some terrorist attacks happened on its soil, Said Farrah is a poor fool who can't handle himself. He and I made that alliance once he came to power. To be honest I only accepted it to exploit their crude oil to fuel Medici." Day 6321 "Day 6321, my Bavarium weapons program seems to be going well if Dimah is doing her job correctly, she recently sent out two prototype plans to Corestar, it was some kind of wingsuit and the other was unlimited C4 named "GE-64". I burned her with my blowtorch as a warning not to discuss or meet with outsiders Corestar can keep those plans but Dimah is looking forward to staying in the Bavarium facility from now on for security concerns. I only wanted to make Medici great, to make Medici even greater I plan to dominate the world and make me ruler of the earth when I'm the ruler. I will eliminate motive for any crime, no motive no crime. And soon I will take over the universe, I will make Humans superior to any alien life form and my government will be the only government in the universe!" Day 6322 "Day 6322, Dimah escaped with Mario's rebellion, that doesn't matter as Zeno will be taking her place as the head scientist. That fool doesn't see my vision, he makes my weapons and he will not suffer the same fate as Dimah. Rico Rodriguez hasn't come to Medici yet so I prepare, the Rebellion is losing I will finish it off, however, they hide like cowards but soon their fate will come. I will play my favourite songs Firestarter and Fire when I have defeated them cowards and the people will know my flames consumed them." Day 6323 "Day 6323, the Rebellion is still hiding and getting worse, they've occupied the Northern sector in Insula Striate so I've sent some planes to the North to carpet bomb the entire sector. Naturally, the Rebellion's troops didn't survive the attack now they've retreated to Southern Insula Fonte, however, I'm not done with this sector of the North, despite many houses destroyed and many civilians displaced. There is actually Bavarium under all the ruined houses and buildings. My troops will be there to secure it and remove anyone else living there. The people are already calling it "'The Burning of the North'" They don't understand that this will prove good for Medici." Day 6324 "Day 6324, the coward Rebellion is constantly losing against my forces. The refugees of the burning have escaped to a place named "Refugio Umbra", The Rebellion is now using it as their base for this area. But they're weak, they use WWII Mustangs as their air force. How pathetic, in other news. A stupid pink dominatrix from India is getting a ceremony for something that happened in France. Approximately 25 years old and family unknown. And the mining zone has been established and the plans will come to reality." Day 6325 "Day 6325, The Rebellion's radio broadcaster Alessia has recently attacked me for Medici's new mining zone, calling it "a restriction of freedom of travel". All day, Alessia broadcasts propaganda for the Rebellion and hit pieces on me. That reminds me, a strange thing happened today with my broadcaster. My men have overheard him speaking about supporting the Rebellion, these allegations are unfounded but I will keep an ear out. But, I have to continue restricting the Rebellion to their hideouts... I've grand plans for them." Day 6326 "Day 6326, an assassination attempt just happened. My beloved radio broadcaster is now dead, I was heading to his office to inspect on him when, all the sudden, he pulled a grenade and yelled: "FOR MEDICI!" The grenade exploded and his guts and limbs went all over the place. I survived with no injuries, but now I'm covered in his blood and guts. I've made a cover story of him dying of an illness but now I will have to find a new broadcaster for news and truth across Medici, my eyes are set on a British celebrity who is visiting my nation. He played as a time travelling alien for a TV series. He will do good as a news broadcaster. Well, time to get planning." Day 6327 "Day 6327, the news has new broadcaster today. He was crying like a baby when he came in, "Oh please! Please! I want to go home! Boohoo." He will get used to his new job, the new mining zone is going well. The Labourers include political offenders and terrorists alike have been shipped there as punishment for their crimes against the state. Bavarium will soon be used as a weapon never seen before, once upon on a time. There is going to be a tiny nation with 11 million people who sought to make the world great and rid the evils that occupy the world. With Bavarium as my Excalibur, the world will be free and soon I will be the hand of God that hovers over the world. The end. But first I have to liquidate the Rebellion and the orphan that made my rule possible. Alright, back to ruling." Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Fictional Content for Just Cause 3